


The Normal Album

by diobrandosleftshoe



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, 第五人格 | Identity V (Video Game)
Genre: Love Letters, Multi, Not Actually Unrequited Love, OH IT POSTED????, bug i dont think you needed to put the entire song in the tags jfc, crossgame supremacy, danganronpa - Freeform, entirely self indulgent, idk what im doing actually, idv - Freeform, mostly freacher and kiigami, rare pairs, this is bug btw, will wood moment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diobrandosleftshoe/pseuds/diobrandosleftshoe
Summary: funny little drabbles and oneshots !!!
Relationships: All of them - Relationship, K1-B0/Togami Byakuya, Kreacher Pierson | Thief/Freddy Riley | Lawyer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. Laplace's Angel (Hurt People? Hurt People!)

There was nothing Freddy Riley hated more than that stupid thief. Everything about that man made Freddy so unbelievably angry.

Like how he proud he would be of himself when he did something right or managed to help someone and his eyes would light up and he would jumble his words even more than usual because he was just so excited about it. 

Or maybe the few times he had managed to read a simple picture book and almost started crying tears of joy over it.

Even the countless times Freddy had caught him sneaking back to their side of the manor in the middle of the night, insisting that he was just taking a walk around the garden even though Freddy was well aware that he was trying to read to Robbie in hopes of getting him to sleep at a normal time for once (it's never really worked.)

Everything. Every little thing. No matter how stupid it might have been Freddy would take it and turn it into an argument. Even when Kreacher had come to help heal or rescue him during a match Freddy would pick a fight instead of thanking him.

But there was one thing above all else. The one detail that Freddy Riley hated most about Kreacher. 

It was the way he couldn't get the idiot out of his head.

It was the way he was constantly worrying about the way Kreacher couldn't properly take care of himself. The way he always worried about him during matches because he knew deep down that nobody else would make an effort to help him. The way he almost broke down when he overheard Emma tell someone that Kreacher had fallen off the railing, even though he knew that he was perfectly fine.

It was the way he had found himself laying awake late at night thinking about Kreacher and how the smallest things make him so happy and the way his face lights up when someone gives him the smallest amount of praise or when someone thanks him for doing the bare minimum.

It was the countless love letters and small drawings he had piling up in his desk drawer that he just couldn't give to him no matter how hard he had tried.

It was the few good moments they had together. Even if they were short and probably meant nothing to Kreacher, they meant everything to Freddy.

It was the way Freddy knew deep down that he could never really hate Kreacher.

It was the way he knew deep down that honestly? He loved Kreacher. He found their stupid little arguments entertaining. He was well aware of the fact that Kreacher had only ever come to heal and rescue him in matches and the poor idiot held onto that for dear life.

It was the way he cared. The way he wanted to be closer so badly. The way he couldn't stand bottling up and hiding everything from everyone.

Freddy Riley hates that stupid thief.


	2. Love, Me Normally

Kiibo, Oct. 10th

God I hate you. I hate you so much. I don't get it. I don't get _you. _What are you trying to do here? To me? I don't understand it. There has to be something I'm missing. Why are you trying so hard to be close to me? Do you want something from me? Money?? Is that it?? If you want money then just say it. I won't give you anything, but you should at least still admit it. You and I both know that you don't actually want to be close with me. It's obvious. I've never once been nice to you. I haven't even thought about trying. So why do you still insist on trying to be my friend? I don't get it I seriously don't get it. Are you trying to get in my head or something?? Is that what this is?? You're trying to get in my head? No, it's not even a question. I know for a fact that's what you're doing. I know you are because it's working. I hate you for it I hate you so much.__

__It's so infuriating. Why can't I stop thinking about you?? Every time I close my eyes I see you. Every time I find myself drifting off or zoning out my mind goes straight to you. You and your stupid dorky smile and your stupid hair and your stupid pretty eyes..why is this happening?? What the hell are you doing to me?? I feel like I'm losing my mind or something. Every time I see you or think about you I get this gross feeling in my chest and I can't focus. I feel like I'm literally going to die._ _

__I don't understand what's happening to me. I don't like you at all but you're the only thing I think about anymore and I hate it. I don't want to be your friend that is literally the last thing I want. What I want is for you to leave me alone. I want you out of my head I want to be able to focus and act normal when you're within ten feet of me I just want this to be over I want to be normal again._ _

__The way I'm thinking..it's not right. I shouldn't be feeling like this about anyone, especially not you. Not to mention my parents wouldn't be the happiest about something like this._ _

__I want this to end. I want you to leave. I'm sick of this. I'm sick of your stupid little games and I'm sick of you. I don't want to be near you anymore. Knock it off. This isn't funny anymore. I want you to leave me alone from now on._ _

__

__\-----  
Kiibo, Oct. 29th_ _

__I pray I'm not making a mistake with this, but I'm tired of the constant pestering. Maybe if I let you near me you'll finally see how pointless it is and leave me alone. That's what I'm hoping for at least. I still don't trust you and I still think that you're trying to get something from me. I know you are. I'm not as stupid as you think I am. Sooner or later you'll figure that out and realize that I'm not just some toy and then you'll get bored and move on. It's inevitable. I'm only really afraid of one thing, but I know it's not going to happen so it won't even matter in the future. You and I both know this "friendship" won't be lasting very long. I'ts better to just get this over with now. I hope you I know that I will never truly see you as a friend or even an acquaintance. This relationship doesn't mean anything to me and it never will._ _

__I genuinely despise you._ _

__

__\-----  
Kiibo, Nov. 19th_ _

__I don't like this at all. I told myself over and over long before I had really started to let you in that I wouldn't get attached to you. I couldn't. I still can't. It's wrong. I hate myself for still thinking about you like this..I don't want this I don't want to be close. This is exactly why I tried to hard to keep you away from me all this time. I liked you before I "befriended" you. I don't want to. I want to hate you I want to scream at you and tell you to stay away from me but I can't because I don't want this. I don't want this to be over I don't. I don't want you to leave me. I've never really felt like this about someone before..not like this._ _

__I still can't figure out what you're gaining from this. Do you find it funny? Entertaining? If you're going to leave I just want you to do it now. Please. Please just get it over with. It's inevitable. It always happens. I know it's coming. So do you. Just get it over with now. For my sake and yours._ _

__

__\-----  
Kiibo, Dec. 10th_ _

__I haven't written in a while. For good reason I guess. I feel so stupid about this. You're all I think about anymore and it's..not entirely unpleasant. It feels so weird to be thinking about you like this. Like..it's wrong. It doesn't feel wrong..none of this feels wrong..it feels amazing?? I like being around you and I like the way you make me feel. I wish I had a way to figure out how you felt about me. I shouldn't be feeling this way about you, but I really can't help it. I just. Nobody has ever treated me the way you have..nobody has ever cared for me like this before. I'm. Thankful for you. I guess. I don't know how to say it never mind. I just. Thank you._ _

__

__\-----_ _

__My love,_ _

__It's been ages since I've written you anything, but I don't think it matters because I've never shown you anything. I haven't been able to find everything I've written, which is why I only have a few put away. Looking back at all of it I'm honestly so embarrassed. Did I really talk like that? Like you let me talk like that all the time like it was normal? God why would you do that to me I thought you loved me. KIDDING!! I love you very much and I'm very glad you're here with me now. I can't believe you stayed around as long as you have. God I can't believe you married me. Especially after everything that's happened..god I'm so lucky to have you in my life. I can't believe I used to say so much horrible shit about you I'm so sorry. That's not what I want to say now though. I wanted to thank you. For everything. You've been there for me through everything. I never really understood why, but you've always cared about me. Even when I was horrible to you, you still made the effort to be my friend. You've always comforted me when I needed it most. You stayed through all of the horrible things. Every time I had a stupid episode and ran away and came home expecting you to be gone only to find you sitting on the couch waiting for me. Every night you stayed up to help me fall asleep after I had another one of my stupid nightmares..I just. I love you. So much. You've always made me feel so..special? I don't know I. I have never met anyone like you. You're one in a million and I'm so lucky to have met you and even luckier to have been able to MARRY you. It still doesn't feel real to me. I know things still aren't perfect, but I'm trying the best I can. I wouldn't be where I am now without your help. God I'm so bad at expressing my feelings. I hope this makes sense? I don't know what else to say other than I guess. No not I guess it's for sure I'm so in love with you and absolutely nothing will ever change that._ _

__

__\-----_ _

__Kiibo quickly tucked the letters back into the box and slid it back under the bed. He'd ask Byakuya about it some other day._ _


	3. The Most Important Thing In The World (Memento Mori)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HI this was for my friend im sorry if this doesn't make sense but for context freddy and helena are close friends NOT A SHIP HE SEES HER AS A DAUGHTER

Freddy had seen this coming. He knew that it was inevitable. He knew they would get put in the same match eventually.

And he knew full well he was going to take it out on her.

He'd been dreading it since they'd gotten the match invitations. He remembered feeling nauseous when he'd seen the name of the hunter, and feeling much worse when he had found out Helena would be in the match with him.

The week seemed to go by in a flash. It was like he blinked and suddenly they were about to be thrown into the match.

A flash and the sound of shattering glass and the game had begun. 

He didn't care about trying to decode. He just had to find her first. That's what mattered most to him.

A light flashing let him know that a cipher had been completed. Only one in the past however minutes.

Why was it taking so long?

Why couldn't he find her?

He'd encountered Norton a few times, who hadn't seen Helena yet either.

Kevin seemed to be missing too. Perfect.

Another cipher finished. Two ciphers. Two decoders and only two ciphers finished, both by the stupid prospector.

Why was it taking this long. It shouldn't be taking this long.

Helena was quick. She was smart. She was one of the better decoders.

So where was she. Why was it taking so long.

Freddy felt sick to his stomach.

He knew she couldn't handle it. She insisted she could do it, but he knew it wasn't true.

She's not as strong. She's vulnerable. An easy target. She's..

A small, dull sound. 

Not like when the final cipher was popped.

No.

He messed up. He'd failed her. He knew full well what the sound was.

Despite his better judgement he ran towards the sound. 

He knew he should have left. He could have popped the cipher. He could have saved her.

Instead he'd made it to her just in time to see it.

To see him.

He didn't want this. He didn't want to see her like this. 

But he was frozen. He couldn't scream or run. All he could do was stand and watch.

It was over almost instantly.

The disgusting sound it made. The way she had looked at him right before he..

He blinked and she was gone. Nothing left.

He dropped to his knees, sobbing loudly into his hands. Gross..

He knew he was the only one left. He knew Leo was making his way towards him.

He wiped away his tears, looking up to Leo.

A quick 'Fuck you, Freddy Riley' and suddenly everything went black.

He wasn't sure what happened next.

He didn't care. He didn't care about anyone or anything right now.

All he cared about was the small red haired girl standing just a few feet in front of him.

He moved without thinking, clinging onto her for dear life.

Helena would probably smack him with her cane and call him a few stupid names.

He didn't care though.

She was alive. That was the only thing that mattered to him in that moment.


	6. Laplace's Angel (Hurt People? Hurt People!)

pees and cries or something man idk leave me alone


End file.
